


Comet's Story

by Dark_Amythest



Series: Are Imposters Really The Bad Guys? [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Amythest/pseuds/Dark_Amythest
Summary: I'll think of a new title eventually, but I wanted to post this!  It's about a game that came out like two months ago, no one really plays it, but it's fun!  I'm giving this my best shot, please read? (I suck at summaries but oh well im used to wattpad give me a break-)
Relationships: Orange & Purple (Among Us)
Series: Are Imposters Really The Bad Guys? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118339
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Comet's Story

I hide in the vents, shaking. Those things, humans, are boarding the ship. I don't know where Staxx is, I think he's hiding somewhere too. I'm scared. I don't know what to do. 

Holding my breath as one walks above me, I wait until it passes. Once it does, I start crawling again, trying to get to Staxx. I stop several times, waiting, not wanting to get caught. Once I reach him, I speak to him in our language, telepathically. 

"What should we do, they've boarded the ship! I don't want to be killed!" I say, and Staxx doesn't answer immediately. 

"We'll kill two, take their outfits, eat the bodies, and pretend to be crewmates of their species." 

Although I feel sick about eating them, I am hungry, and we do have to survive...I nod slowly. Now I guess we just have to wait? Until they fall asleep? 

I'm nearly asleep when Staxx starts climbing out of the vent, so I follow behind him. We crawl to the living quarters and see that all of the rooms are taken. Including ours. Staxx goes into his room and I go into my room, each silently. I look around and see that the crewmate has a purple suit. 

Purple! That's my favorite color! I still feel bad about killing him, but it's needed. Moving quickly, I eat his head so he can't scream. At least it's quick! He won't feel a thing, so there's that! 

I eat him quickly and then shove the bloody blankets into my closet. I grab the spares and curl up in my bed. I fall asleep quickly, less stressed than I have been the entire day. 

___ 

Yay! First fanfic for Among Us! It came out a few months ago, no one really plays it yet, but it's really fun and I like it a lot! So, here! Imagination dump!


End file.
